High availability of data or redundancy for failure situations can be achieved with databases by having multiple databases store the same variables and values in those variables. Database data where the same variables are stored by multiple databases typically requires locking and/or establishing an owner in order to maintain synchronization of the variables between the multiple databases. For example, a locking of a given variable in all the multiple databases except for an owner who is accessing or modifying the given variable and then propagating any change to the given variable before unlocking. However, the locking of the variables and the propagating of the values creates overhead in the system and can lead to deadlocks in processing data in the databases particularly when more than one requested transaction requires a single given variable or value within the variable.